Bone and Skin
by Daiyu Amaya
Summary: What if Alice had disappeared after her date with Jervis? And it wasn't Jervis' fault?
1. Chapter 1

**Bone and Skin**

**Summary:** What if Alice had disappeared after her date with Jervis? And it wasn't Jervis' fault?

**Author's notes:** I was inspired partly by a mad dream that woke me in the middle of the night with my heart pounding and the song 'Bone and Skin' by Mirah echoing in my head!This is not a song fic, it is simply a song I was listening to while I was writing, that I thought I would share a bit of the lyrics of.

**Disclaimer:**Don't own Alice and Wonderland, Batman The Animated Series,

or Bone and Skin_._

_But it's in the mouth it's in the blood_

_it's sweet the taste this bit of love_

_poor skin too thick to understand_

_the gravity and graceful plans_

On To the story!

I was so happy, Alice and I had such a nice night last night. I wondered how she would greet me when I came up to her desk... "Did you hear? Alice eloped with her boyfriend!" I froze at the mention of Alice, how could she run away? I thought...I though we had a nice night? Why would she run off with Billy? I continued walking, this wasn't good, she'd turned back to her boyfriend and they eloped...would she returned married then?

I sighed, time would only tell then. About half way to my lab and office I heard Kates talking to someone else. "You're sure you don't need help?" Another conversation, near Alice's desk, but who could Kates be talking to? Did she find a secretary for me in place of Alice already? I came around the corner and spotted Kates, with Alice. I though she had run off? Did she come back and those other women had missed her? Or had they been completely wrong?

"Alice?" Kates turned and shook her head; "Sorry-I'm Johanne Pleasance. Alice is my twin sister." The young woman who looked like Alice, but twins? Alice never mentioned having a sister let alone having a twin sister. "I'm actually surprised she never mentioned you." Johanne shrugged, her leather jacket crinkling about her shoulders, how had I mistook her for Alice? Alice would never wear a leather jacket, or a wide white chocker, maybe the salmon colored shirt that peeked just below the jacket...

"I'm the bad twin. Sides she doesn't like me much, I'm too wild for her. She was always the shy, sweet, oh so naive one." Kates nodded, but where was Alice then? "So, that paper your looking for?" Kates asks and all Johanne dose is shrug; "My sister mentioned it, it's a list of names and numbers for some people in town that I wanted to talk to-me and my sister just started talking again, she completely caught me off guard this morning leaving me the way she did."

Kates smiled and I sighed; so it was true...Alice had eloped with her boyfriend. Kates actually got her act together; "Oh, This is Jervis Tetch. Alice is his secretary." Johanne smiled; "My sister talked about you." I blinked, had she really? Kates looks at her watch; "Oh Christ the time, Sorry. I've got to dash, I hope you find what your looking for." and she rushes off, probably a meeting she forgot about or something.

"It was cruel what she did to you." I frowned; "I don't know what your talking about." A bored look passed Johanne's face. This woman no matter how much she looked like Alice sounded and acted nothing like her. "You took her on a date and she misunderstood." Misunderstood? "She thought you were just trying to cheer her up." But, Johanne had understood that... How could two sisters, twins at that be so different?

"She's not exactly the best at spotting emotions when it comes to other people's. She's been doing that to men for years now." How many times had Johanne had to explain things to her sister of that nature? "I didn't think she would misunderstand..." Johanne nodded and sat in Alice's chair, I leaned against counter. "She's always been so nice to me." She smiled; "She's kind of lost in her own little world."

That was true, how could you mistake what I had been trying to do? I mean it was the sort of thing a normal couple would do for a date, what did her and Billy do if she couldn't recognize that? "Though kind of her lost, I've heard your brilliant." I blinked, did she just? I looked at Johanne and she winked before going back to shuffling around Alice's desk...was she flirting with me? She might have been, or trying to console me on loosing Alice, before I could even get a chance.

"You know, I'm actually kind of interested in your work Tetch, Alice didn't understand most of it, but she knew enough to talk about it." They had talked about my work? "You talked about my work?" Johanne glanced up with a wide smile; "My sister may not have much motivation in life but I did, I'm a chemist. Mind, I dabble here and there in neuroscience, toxins affect the brain after all." Most Chemist stayed with the chemistry rather than dabbling into other areas that certain chemicals affected certain parts of the mind, unless they studied medicine too. I'd met a few of them before at various gatherings.

"Are you going to the fund raiser this weekend?" Ah, that…I'd wanted to ask Alice to that, But now that was impossible. "No, I don't like crowds all that much." I couldn't see her reaction give that she was bent away from me fiddling around in drawers. "I hear you on that one. I hate crowds, social phobia and all." Ah, she suffered the gatherings then. "Mind my sister loves those stupid functions, all the people and the pretty dresses and what not." She sounded a little bitter about that.

"It's not too terrible, the ones here-the hotel it's hosted at is rather grand." Johanne chuckled; "Yeah? Maybe I won't shun it then." Maybe, it wouldn't be too terrible for me to show up if I could have a conversation with this woman, Johanne sat back with a sigh; "Looks like I am going, I can't find that stupid list." She was interesting, Alice never really seemed all that interested in what I did here-just that I kept my job so she could keep hers.

"Maybe we'll bump into each other than." She smiled at me, "Would you go with me? I don't know anyone in town, I work on the other coast-California actually." And Alice left her in town without even telling her? Why had I liked Alice again? No, that was just mean! Alice was a nice woman, maybe she felt that it would be a hindrance to tell her sister, whom she just started talking to again for whatever reason. That her sister might have stopped her.

"I don't see why not, I can point out people to you if you like. I don't know too many though." Johanne smiled at me, "Thank you Tetch, that would be helpful-and I would have someone interesting to talk to as well…" I couldn't help but smile back. "Likewise." She stood and stretched out, she was a touch taller than her sister and unfortunately my eyes wandered. Not only was she taller she was better endowed and slim, but in a muscular way, versus Alice's frail build.

"What time was it at?" I blinked; "At six." She nodded; "Meet you there?" I smiled; "Sure." Johanne looked at her watch; "It was nice talking to you, see you later." I nodded and bid her farewell, She had been wearing dark blue jeans with knee high black boots to match her jacket. Here, I thought Alice looked good. Wait...had I just? Did I just get a date? I walked dazed to my lab and sat next to my mice, "I think I just got a date."

**End Notes!**

How did you like this? I've already written a third chapter but...I'm not actually sure if I will write anymore, if I don't I'll change the settings on the story. It's kind of funny my dream cuts out to a rather violent scene, but there was still a lot more story left to play out...Now, if I could just figure out what happened between the end of chapter three and the violence. Also would like to mention Johanne was inspired by A) the Scarecrow-I saw a female version and well it just happened and B) when I was on deviantart I was astounded by gold_fish_by_liliaosipova I keep staring at it when I was trying to describe Johanne lol

Review's are appreciated and much sought after!


	2. Chapter 2

** Bone and Skin**

**I had to redo this chapter so lol yeah sorry about that!**

**A/N: **I will mention a dress that Johanne is wearing and this is what inspired me

:/moonchild- ljilja. deviantart art/Reborn-Magic-Birds-278483734

add http and take out the spaces. As to the song it was sufficiently creepy for Jervis lol

why do you turn and shield your eyes?

Do I burn too brightly?

Oh, don't take my love lightly, for I mean every word

You flicker, you amaze me

Your lips illuminate me

I want your eyes to tell me I'm the only flame

My glow it will attract you, my smoke will push you back

Until you call again please arsonist attack

Mirah "Light The Match"

I tightened the tie around my neck, I was dressed pretty much the way I was at work, only my slacks were black rather than brown as usual and I wore a suit jacket over my white button up. God, were my fingers shaking? It wasn't like it was a date, it was more a helping hand than anything really, right? Dear lord, here I was thinking I really liked Alice... Really, she was a nice girl. Then boom! Her sister shows up, the confidence-self assured attitude that Johanne displayed, something about that caught my attention better than Alice could have ever. Maybe, maybe she would stay in Gotham? Maybe I could start something with her, and just maybe she might want to date me. I did have to give up on Alice, since by now she was probably married to Billy. I couldn't help but to shake my head, If Alice hadn't wanted me why would her much more confidant and probably taken sister want me? But, if she was taken why did it seem like she was flirting with me? I drove to the hotel, there was the expected amount of traffic, with everyone who was anyone, or who worked for Wayne Enterprises, we were all invited to most functions that Wayne hosted.

Within an hour I found myself in the hotel's ballroom where most of the fundraiser would be held. There were so many voices competing to be heard over everyone else's, I understood why Johanne had social phobia. It was loud and hot in here. "Jervis?" Kates, she'd just walked in through the door. "Kates." She blinked; "I never expected you to come to one of these." I shrugged, what could I say? If it wasn't for a pretty young woman who looked like my secretary I wouldn't be here? Yeah that would get me in trouble faster than light.  
"That would be because of me Ms. Kates." And there was Johanne, she certainly had dressed for the occasion. Kates of course was surprised, while they talked I looked Johanne over. She wore a rather nice off the shoulder dark green dress, at the bottom it turned to black, and around her neck a dark choker with a pretty blue tear shaped gem hanging from it. Her hair was down, but curled. She'd taken her time making herself up as well, a bit of lip gloss gave her lips shine and dark eye shadow made her eyes a stunning shade of blue. I didn't know she could be so pretty, I'd never seen Alice this way… I doubt she would have looked as good-she didn't have her sisters confidence, Alice would have been shy about it and Johanne, well she strutted, held her head high. It was a magnificent sight to behold, and she had asked me to accompany her here. Even if it was to introduce or point out people in Gotham high society that she wanted to talk to.  
Kates was blushing, but I hadn't really been paying all that much attention. "So, um…" What was wrong with Kates? "I've never seen so many people, how do you deal with it?" I blinked at the question suddenly posed to me by Johanne. "I don't come to these because there are so many people." And no one wanted to come to these things alone, and I would have if I had tried to come before Johanne asked me to. "Yeah, that's how I usually deal with it too." We both chuckled, "So, um…How long are you staying in town Miss Pleasance?" Johanne smiled, the look in her eyes mischievous. "Well, that depends on my sister actually. She kind of left me here, I've found reasons for staying for now. I've time off from the lab at the moment, they really don't need me back at work for at least a month if not more." Well, that actually was nice to hear, did that mean she would stay in Gotham for that time?  
"Oh, wow-that's a long time." Johanne shrugged, "I have enough funds that I can live off of till I go back to work, and my rent back home is already covered." She was really well paid then, nothing like her sisters life style. "Are you staying at a hotel?" Kates asked suddenly, "Alice left me at her place." I supposed that was nice, not having to deal with hotels. "I'm surprised she left you." Johanne's eyes met mine, "I'm not, she's kind of forgetful." I'd certainly never noticed that trait. "Though how could she forget you were living with her for the moment?" Johanne laughed, "Oh simple enough, I came in on a late flight-she'd given me the key via mail because we weren't sure if I would get to her place before she had to go to work." And so Alice forgot about her sister visiting, but that didn't really make much sense. How could Alice forget her sister that she just started talking to again?

"Weren't you there when she came back?" Johanne sighed and tapped a finger against her elbow as she crossed her arms. "Nope, I was out looking about-I've never been to Gotham before, so I was sight seeing." Ah, now I understood how Alice could have forgotten her sister. "Then, funny enough I got lost." Which would explain her lateness of arriving at Alice's. "Oh no, that's terrible." Kates exclaimed, as if she really cared. "It wasn't that bad. I got to see more of Gotham that way, good and bad." She seemed to be able to see the good even out of something bad. "Johanne?" Someone called out, Johanne frowned and turned away from me and Kates. Kates looked at me, "How'd this come about?" She practically hissed at me. "She asked me to point people out for her." Johanne sighed and turned back to us. "Please don't leave me alone with the jerk heading our way." Jerk? Johanne glanced at me and I held my elbow out, well if she wanted to have an excuse to get away from a jerk. A tall dark haired man, hansome I supposed by the way women were watching him-walked up to us and Kates hurriedly excused herself. She might have gotten on people's cases at work, but she didn't like conflicts. "Hello Diederick." Diederick looked at me and my arm linked with Johanne's. "Who are you?" The tone was pleasant but the words themselves were just rude. "Jervis Tetch." The man blinked and shook his head. "Johanne, would you please talk to me?" She looked at me, "You're a dear dealing with me-I'm sorry I didn't think about my ex here coming to this. He'll try to be rude to you, but if you stand tall he'll stalk off." I snorted, I really couldn't help it, between the bored look on her face as if she was facing something rather boring and the way she said that, well how could I not? "Johanne!" If this was an ex then I really didn't care for him. "Would you like to dance?" Johanne's eyes brightened, "Yes please. Bye Diederick!"  
The man's jaw dropped as we walked off. "By the way, I suck at dancing." She said with a smile. I chuckled, "That's alright, I know how to. When I was little my parents made me go to formal ballroom classes." Why they wanted me to know how to dance beats me, most of the time they ignored me. "Any ex's I should be worried about?" She asked as we hit the dance floor. "No, I…Well I haven't dated anyone in a long time."  
Though to be honest, I never dated anyone before-no one would look my way, and why would they? For a while she didn't say anything and I was too busy teaching her steps to really think about her silence. "Diederick was the last guy I dated, and that was about two years ago." And he was still hounding her? Didn't he have any sense of decorum? "Why did he bother you?" She looked up at me with a smile; "Because right after I dumped him I moved to California." Well, that could be a good reason. "But, you haven't spoken to him in all that time?" Johanne nodded and I twirled us, there were so many people enjoying the music and dancing to it. A whirl of colors, and happy faces.  
"No, I told him why it was over. I didn't think there was much more to say after that." I nodded, well- I suppose that made a certain amount of sense. "The last person I liked turned out to be with someone and had no interest in me." Johanne sighed; "My sister. She just doesn't get the world. She's so lost in a fairy tale…she doesn't see what's right in front of her, or how wrong Billy is for her." She knew something, but what? Was it bad about Billy that Alice wouldn't listen to? "You sound like you really hate Billy." She grinned; "I'm that obvious am I? Yes, I hate Billy. He's a player…Alice could have done much better if he hadn't sucked her in. I think he was cheating on her, but I couldn't prove it."  
Now that wasn't very good. If he was cheating on Alice she was bound to get her heart shattered. "Kind of reminds me of Diederick." Had he cheated? "Sorry, you don't need to hear all this." I shook my head; "It sounds like you needed to get it off your chest." She smiled, "Ah, your so sweet-why couldn't Alice have chosen you?" I laughed, now-if Alice was doomed to sadness. Why couldn't I be happy with her sister?

Eventually we both became tired and left the dance floor to get a table, She went to sit down and I wandered off to get drinks. I didn't think I would have such a pleasant evening with Johanne, but it was turning out to be a very good evening indeed. I grabbed two drinks and started on my path back to her before Diederick stepped in my way. "Tetch, I want a word with you." I frowned; "And I don't want to talk to you." Diederick glowered and looked about ready to hit me. "She'll hurt you. You know, she never lasts long with anyone." I don't know why he felt it good to warn me off. "She left you, and she calls you a jerk-I have a feeling it was you that hurt her not the other way around." and I stormed off, Ex's aside she was a nice woman, and honestly if anyone hurt anyone…it would be me hurting her, because somewhere deep down I still cared for Alice.  
"I saw that." Johanne said as I handed her a glass and took my seat next to her. I smiled and took a sip from my glass, the bubbles tickling my nose. "He threaten you?" I shook my head; "He said that you would hurt me." She blinked and giggled as she shook her head. "Wow, I didn't think he would stoop so low. Sorry about that, I though he understood that I was done with him." I shrugged; "People do strange things when it comes to romance." Johanne smiled; "That's true. Though, seriously why dose everyone get up in arms whenever they get broken up with?" I shrugged and looked at all the people dancing, so many of them couples. If I only knew, I hadn't really dated much...A few tries, but mostly I got dumped fairly quickly. I was shy and wanted to take it slow...apparently it was too slow for those women.  
"I don't hurt people, they hurt me." I nodded, been there done that. "I know what you mean. It's like they set themselves up to fail when all you want is that love you thought you would share with them." Johanne's hand brushed mine. "I think it's odd that your single." I frowned; "I'm a scientist." She burst into laughter, "Doesn't stop most of us." I laughed, of course there were plenty of scientist couples. I'd met a few of them as it was.  
"Yeah, but if you're in the same field you argue over it and if you're not you argue which is better." Johanne shook her head, a golden lock slipping over her bare shoulder. "Yeah, but if I had to compare my field to yours, well I wouldn't be able to." Did she want to? Because I was still reeling from Alice's departure. "Chemistry and neuroscience have some commonalities." She shrugged; "Not enough to argue about." A smile reached my lips. "We could argue on that matter." She shouldered me, I wondered what it would be like to date this woman, would she be Alice to my Hatter? Or would she just be a queen? "You know, I'm glad you came. I think this would have been a boring affair without you." She was just saying that. "Johanne Pleasance?" We both looked up and Johanne smiled; "Mister Wayne, I'm surprised you got away from your adoring fans." Wayne looked sheepish, "To be honest so am I." They both chuckled, "I take it you want to talk to me about that job offer?" Wayne nodded and drew up a chair, Johanne squeezed my hand. "If you want you can wander off, I'm sure it will be a boring conversation...but, honestly I'd like your opinions." I gave her probably the biggest most sincere smile yet. "I'd like to give you my opinion." We both looked at Wayne, who was giving us a strange look.

"Well, I see you've made friends." Johanne nodded; "As to that offer, why are you so adamant that I come and join your company?" Wayne smiled; "You're one of the best, if not the best in your field." She rolled her eyes; "I've heard that one before." He chuckled. "I'm sure, but I mean it and I have some of the best people to help you with your research." She nodded; "Maybe I will take you up on the offer." He nodded; "If you change your mind you know my number." He excused himself and wandered off into the crowd. "Well, that was interesting." I couldn't help but to nod, if that hadn't been so strange.  
"Wanna ditch this place?" I blinked, "Sure." I don't know why I just agreed to that, what was wrong with me? I liked Alice! But, Johanne was paying me so much attention-was it pity? Or did she actually like me?  
We walked out into the cold, Gotham night air. She stretched, "Where are you parked?" I jabbed a thumb towards the covered parking area. She smiled; "Yeah me too." We walked at a leisurely pace. "Thinking of living in Gotham?" Johanne smiled, "It's not completely impossible, I want to stick around for a bit to see what it would be like to live here." I actually would really like that…Maybe I really could start a relationship with her.

**End Notes: Reasons for Jervis not being the hatter-**

**one: he hasn't had that emotional upheaval just yet, Johanne distracted him with her boobs lol**

**two: okay it was more than her boobs that caught his attention, she's smart, witty, and just plain fun to be around**

**three: Johanne gives a somewhat normal and not so lonely life, we all know the one in the show was lonely and just needed an Alice. Of course he got Cheshire instead since she is so fun loving, I couldn't think of a better character to be honest that she would identify herself with.**

**Four: um, I don't actually think there's a fourth lol yay! Only three reasons!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bone and Skin**

**Authors notes: **Originally I started out with the goal of two chapters, but then this chapter forced me to write it, at one in the morning. I was listening to White Dove by Cider Sky, I have another story that I used the song for Titled Silent Shore That one's all about Scarecrow and a woman lol Similar Idea's really, only Hatter shows at the end of this and Scary is only in the begining ^_^ Also I would like to note that this is a month or so later from chapter two.

**Warning**: If you have not seen the Movie Non Stop, there are very minor spoilers.

It won't ruin the movie but still. I dislike movies being ruined for me, so I know how it feels. Also, there will be mention of Illegal acts-I no way endorse such actions.

Shine the lights across the bridge

the surface you can't follow it

the glossy name the wind in fits

gets gerters bucklin' at their beds

Mirah-Bones and Skin

"Pizza?" I smiled and turned to face Johanne, of course she had come over-the fact she knew what time I got off actually didn't bother me as much as it might have if it had been anyone else. "Are you asking if I like pizza or?" She rolled her eyes, "I was wondering if you wanted to come over, I just finished airing out my place after I painted and I figured that pizza and a bad movie were in order." I nodded; "Sure, that sounds great." She smiled; "Then it's a plan." I hugged her and she giggled; "A mouse decided it wanted a ride." I blinked and looked down, sure enough one of my mice had found its way onto Johanne, at least she wasn't screaming. "Hey little guy, don't be so rude." I picked up the white mouse and put him back in his cage. "Must have hitched a ride on you coat." I shrugged; "They do funny things." Johanne shook her head. "So what have you been up to?"

I looked around at the mess I had to clean up, I sighed and started putting things back in the proper places, Johanne was at the mouse's cage watching them play with each other. "Just working on the same project as I have been. It's not been easy, I have a lot more to do before I get anywhere near done." She nodded; "I know how that feels." Of course she did, but hers was a more time sensitive thing than even mine. Chemicals didn't wait for people to mess with them, they did what they wanted in their own time.

"Ready?" I nodded and tossed off my lab coat and getting into a normal one. She linked arms with me and we walked out of my office, my temporary secretary smiled and bid us goodnight which we both returned. It was nice having Johanne around, she was sweet if you looked pass the attitude she put forth. "Have you heard from your sister?" Johanne sighed; "Yeah, she's not exactly happy that I'm staying in Gotham."

As far as I knew they were still on uneven ground. "Of course, it's really not her business that I'm staying, she wanted to know why I was." I wondered where she was going with this. "What did you tell her." We entered the elevator and she turned into me, wrapping her arms around my neck. "That I had a really good reason for staying." I pecked her forehead, "I'm glad you think so."

Johanne smiled; "I told her I met someone here, she didn't seem like she cared who…But, when she gets back. I think she might have a problem with me dating her boss." I chuckled; "Well, there is that. But, your sister doesn't have any right to tell you what to do. Just like you don't have a right to tell her what to do." She nodded; "I get that now, thank you. You see things that I just don't notice." We were silent the rest of the way down and as people started to fill the elevator, ready for a good long weekend.

Her arm was still locked with mine, I'm sure her arm hurt from holding it slightly upwards. I was taller after all. "Miss Pleasance!" Wayne, wow the boss was in a hurry, I'd never seen him move so fast. He gasped as he stopped next to us, several people looking startled to have seen Wayne running and stopping before us. "Hello Mister Wayne, did you need something?" He looked up, "You applied to work here." I froze, had she really?

"Yes, I did." Wayne nodded; "I've been trying to recruit you for at least a year, why the sudden change?" Johanne smiled; "I actually have a reason to stay in Gotham, that's enough of a reason don't you think?" He glanced at me and then at her hand on my elbow. "Well, that's great-would you mind terribly starting on Monday?" She smiled; "Sure, what time?"

He frowned for a moment, "How about eight, my office?" She nodded; "Alright…Boss."

Wayne smiled and excused himself from us and walked back to a group of people who looked like they wanted to ask him a million questions. "I'm surprised." She turned her head suddenly; "Ah, yeah…Sorry I didn't mention it, I wasn't sure if he would hire me after I kept telling him no." She was changing her life for me, I would say I wasn't surprised but the fact was that I was. We had only been basically dating for three weeks. Not nearly long enough I would think, nearly a month after all. But, maybe we were just that comfortable with each other. "I figured since I was trying to right my relationship with my sister and starting one with you that I should probably live in the same city rather than the other coast." That made a bit more sense to me, for her to work out things with Alice. I smiled; "And I'm glad you decided to." She gave me the most infectious smile before I led her out of the building.

"You know I don't think I even asked if you liked pizza." I chuckled, "I don't think I've ever met anyone who didn't." Johanne gave me a look; "Seriously? I have, it was actually a bit funny." I shook my head and leaned against the counter top as she shuffled through some papers, looking for a pizza place number I would guess. "What kind is your favorite?" She snorted; "Hawaiian." Ah, not my favorite. It wasn't terrible, I just didn't like it all that much. "You?" She was nibbling her bottom lip, she did that when ever she was looking for something and was getting frustrated that she couldn't find it. "Pepperoni." Johanne actually looked up, a little half smile on her lips. "You and practically every one else on this planet." We both laughed and I slid a bit closer to her, "Did you lose it?" She tilted her head, "Nope." And she brandished a bright flyer.

About half an hour later we were sitting on her couch and were watching Non Stop. "Ah, drinking on the job." I shushed her and she slapped my leg. A man got into the airport and stood around for a bit. A little girl dropped a teddy bear. "Oh no! Don't leave the teddy!" Johanne had said the movie was about a sky marshal who was trying to deal with terrorist. Or at least one person who was demanding money, did that make them a terrorist? I wrapped my arm around Johanne's shoulders and she leaned closer to me. "If I get pizza on you it's your fault not mine." We'd compromised and gotten a half and half. I'd never had to get one before, but then again I'd never had anyone to share it with either. Her phone chose that exact moment to go off, she made a frustrated sound. "Damn it. Keep watching, I'll be back in a jiffy." She got up and rushed off to the music playing. I hadn't ever heard that song before, it was kind of dark sounding though.

Silent shore see you waving

one last word, that I can't hear you

watching white doves fly

as you close your eyes

and I don't dare try

I don't want to have to say good bye

(White Dove by Cider Sky)

"Hello? Alice, hey." Ah, Alice. I looked back at the screen, not really watching it. It hadn't been that long ago that I had really liked Alice, was it fair to Johanne that I had liked her sister and now was dating her so soon after realizing that I didn't have a chance with Alice. but then again, Johanne had started it technically... "What do you mean where am I?" That didn't sound good at all. Why would Alice be asking her where she was? "Of course I'm not at your place, no. Jesus I'm fine Alice." Augment then, but what was going on? "I moved out. You were gone I didn't feel right being at your place while you eloped, and for that matter you fucking eloped! When the hell were you going to tell me? You could have been dead? You could have been kidnapped! I heard from your co workers!" Oh boy, this was going to get bad. "No, you listen-I'm your older sister." She paused; "Yeah for all of a minute, I've done some bad things in my life! You don't know what that's like!"

What was Johanne talking about? I never got the feeling she was hiding anything from me, but we hadn't been seeing each other long...Were there skeletons in her closet I had yet to know? "Alice, I don't want to see you hurt alright? I may not act like it but I do love you." There was a long silence, I frowned. "Yeah fine-I'll ask give me a moment." I heard footsteps. "Yeah now shut it." She came back into the room phone in hand. "Alice wants a double date." The sour look on Johanne told me that laughing was the wrong option. "I'm not sure how to respond to that." She smiled; "That's fine, neither do I." We both burst into laughter and Johanne put the phone back up to her ear; "You'll have to give us time, we don't know what to say to that." She hummed; "Yeah, bye." and she hung up. Johanne tossed her phone onto the coffee table and flopped onto the couch next to me.

"Well that was terrible." I wrapped my arms around her. "I heard part of it." She nodded; "Yeah, I can get pretty loud when I'm mad." I placed a kiss on her forehead. "It's alright, I do too." She chuckled and suddenly I was quite aware that she was crying. Wow, hey now! "It's alright Johanne, your sister and you will work things out." She sighed and looked up at me, her face quite wet. "You know I'm not so sure about that." What did that mean?

"You won't be sure until you try your hardest." She blinked, "There's just so much that's between me and her. It's a little hard to remember how bad a sister I was." How bad? "I doubt you were worse than any one else that has a sibling." I wouldn't know though being an only child. Though I think it was a good thing that I was one. "I was bad, I once burned down the shed." I chuckled; "Tom boy." She rolled her eyes. "I've done worse."

"Oh?" She sighed; "Well, I suppose she'll try to tell you if we go to dinner with her and Billy…I don't mean to just dump it all on you-I just don't want her surprising you with it all." Alright that really sounded bad. "What would she try to tell me?" Johanne bit her lower lip for a moment or two and looked up at me. "I was in a mental facility." She'd been? "What happened?" Johanne took a deep breath. "I hurt some one really bad, and because of that everyone thought I was crazy and I was committed against my will."

That did sound pretty serious. "Why did you hurt someone?" She took several moments to answer me; "Because they were attempting to hurt and humiliate me. No one believed me when I told them why-they told me I shouldn't lie about good people…My sisters boyfriend in high school." Then it wasn't her fault, it was someone else's. "You didn't deserve that." She nodded, "I know but she doesn't understand that."

Alice had seemed so understanding to me, why wouldn't she want to understand why her sister attacked her old boyfriend? "And I'm sure she'd like to point out my bad luck with men. I've dated three guys before I met you." Only three? I knew there were women out there that dated a lot, three was nothing. "I've dated on and off." She smiled. Though no one wanted to stay with me long which hurt. "How about I punched my boss in the face?" Seriously? "I'm sure you weren't the only one who wanted to." She nodded; "I'm the only one who had balls enough to do it." I chuckled; "So far I haven't heard anything that would make me turn away from you." Johanne's expression was priceless. "I'm glad to hear that Jervis." I don't think I had much to worry about if she had good reasons to do the things she had. "I have one more thing that she might throw at you." Really, after the last few things what else could Alice throw at me? "And that would be?"

I seriously didn't think it could get any worse than what she had already told me, but you just never knew with people these days. "The last thing is that I had my throat slit." What? She pulled off her ever present choker and underneath, a pale expanse of skin was marred by a thick scar that went from one side of her neck all the way to the other. "What happened?" Johanne blinked, "You know usually people don't look so horrified."

I looked at her, seriously? She'd had her throat slit, it was a miracle sent from god that she didn't die! "Johanne, you throat was slit-how could I not be horrified that someone would dare do that to you?" She laughed; "The last guy I showed my scar was disgusted with me." That was just down right wrong. "The scar isn't who you are. You're a fantastic woman whom I'm glad to have met." She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. I'd never…not like this. We broke and she grinned. "I've been wanting to do that for days now." I was of course speechless, how could you tell a woman that you had too and yet couldn't because you were shy? "Anyhow, what happened was one of Alice's boyfriends got dumped and apparently he had some mental issues." She shivered; "He snuck into our house when our parents away, never knowing that Alice had a twin sister or that Alice wouldn't be home that night."

That was just terrible…So it was the wrong sister that got the scar and Alice condemns her for it. There were new sides to Alice I never knew she had. How could she be so mean to her sister? None of those things really covered the anger between the two of them. "And of course I told her Billy was bad news." Of course, that must have been the last straw between them. "He is bad news and now their married." I held my hands up. "I don't doubt that one bit." Johanne just shook her head and pulled my arms towards her. I hugged her close to me. "I won't leave you for any of those reasons Johanne."

**End Notes: If you have any suggestions please, please tell me! I would love hear and use any suggestions!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bone and Skin**

**A/N:** I find myself distracted with work for Kindle Worlds and other fan fiction on this site. But, I'm by no means done with this story, I want to get to my dream, no matter how long it takes me! Quick refresher though! Alice Elopes, Jervis meets Johanne, They hook up about a week after they meet, and they've known each other for about a month or so now, last chapter Alice told Johanne to come for dinner without knowing that Jervis was the one dating Johanne.

lol lets see how that pans out! Would Also like to mention that the Jervis I am using in this story is the one from the 90's animated series-the first time we see him version!

you've got bravery,

you've got trust,

you've got bodies,

responsibilities,

there's still mountains that's pushin' up from underneath,

you've got pain.

He wasn't sure how to feel as he got dressed for their 'double date'. Honestly he was kind of queasy, what if Alice accused him of just using Johanne, or of Johanne using him? God, why had they agreed to this? "Hey, you look a little pale Jervis." He flinched, Johanne looked at him from the doorway. "I'm just nervous." She smiled and came further into the room, snatching his tie from him and wrapping it around his neck. As she tied it for him, he looked her over.

She was always pretty, but wearing a floaty pale blue material, it was sheer and had a white thicker fabric under it just amplified her beauty. "It's alright you know, we aren't exactly weak and they can't push us around." Jervis wondered if she was actually aware that he really wasn't all that strong-after all he had spent a long time fretting over the fact he liked Alice, honestly how quickly he and Johanne had gotten together still surprised him.

"I just don't want your sister to bad mouth you." She chuckled at him, "I know, I don't want her to do that to either of us." He didn't care if Alice did it to him-he'd been bad mouthed all his life, he was quite use to it. He brushed his hand across the back of her neck, her eyes darkened; "We don't have time." He chuckled, They hadn't gotten that far in their relationship and he doubted between their long hours, the need for sleep, and a meddling sister they would anytime soon.

The restaurant was nice, not overly so-but what did he know about restaurants? He really never bothered to go to any, without friends or a steady girlfriend he hadn't wanted to go out to eat. Alice and Billy were already at a table talking softly. Johanne squeezed his hand gently and gave him a quick smile. They got to the table and when the couple looked up- "Jervis, what are you doing here?" Alice squeaked, as if it wasn't obvious considering he and Johanne were holding hands she should have known. Jervis pulled out Johanne's seat before sitting himself.

"Isn't Jervis your boss Alice?" Billy asked, as if he were confused. There was a gleam in his eyes that said something different about him. Johanne was right, Billy was bad news. "Yes." Alice said softly, her eyes meeting Jervis'. "I met your sister the morning after you eloped." Alice nodded. A waitress came over and after a moment or two they ordered, Alice had kept her eyes on him the whole time it seemed.

"I'm surprised that your dating my sister." She said after the waitress left their drinks, Jervis shrugged, what was he going to say to that? "I'm not that terrible Alice." Johanne groused, Alice frowned; "You're not that great either." He bristled at that; "She's a great person Alice, I've never met a better person." Of course that was kind of a backhanded insult too directed at Alice. Not that she'd notice at any rate, she might be too distracted on tell him all about her sisters faults. "She's not. I don't know what lies she's told you, but you'd be better off breaking things off with her sooner than later." Right for the throat then.

it's not so strange but now you've had enough,

don't forget your bones and skin,

or where you go,

or where you've been

Johanne growled and excused her self, answering her phone as she walked away. "I don't think I'll be letting Johanne go anytime soon." Alice frowned; "You don't know what she's really like Jervis-she's not a good person." He shook his head, of course Alice would attempt to poison his mind when Johanne left-why pass up such a great opportunity? "Alice why do you hate your sister so much? All she's ever been to me is nice." Billy rolled his eyes, but he could go to hell for all Jervis cared and Alice sighed, like she was explaining something again-what was it that he had seen in this woman? Thank god he had met Johanne, else he would have moped over an idea, a fantasy-Not the real, and so much crueler version of Alice. The true Alice; "I know things about her that you don't." Jervis couldn't help but to chuckle, yeah he'd like to see her bring up something Johanne hadn't told him; "Like how she burned down a shed? Or how about when she hurt your boyfriend in high school? Oh wait how about how many boyfriends she's had." Alice bristled; "Is that all she told you?" Jervis shook his head; "No, she told me about when her throat was slit. But, I figured that wasn't really a fantastic topic to bring to the table." Alice nodded; "I see she's told you a lot of her past already." He tilted his head; "Only because she was trying to stop you from shocking me with it all."

It would have been too much if Alice had told him first, Hell Jervis might have left the table-the restaurant even. But, given that Johanne had told him a few days before. He'd had time to digest it all. "She must have lied to you why those things came around then." Jervis sighed; "You know what Alice, I don't care what you think-I love Johanne, I don't ever want to let her go." Billy snorted; "You only want her because you couldn't have Alice." Oh no, that wasn't the case-Jervis had worried about that at first, but Johanne was just too different from her sister, the confidence, and the understanding. Hell, Alice was the cute type, Johanne was just plain sexy and he'd never thought Alice was sexy in all the time he'd known and crushed on her. "No, Johanne is so vibrant, full of life-and she's smart, and damned you for trying to say otherwise. Now, excuse me I think it's time for me to get Johanne and for us to leave."

Jervis stood and went to find Johanne, he wouldn't stay here if they were just going to attack them over the way they were and the fact they were together. "Hey, what happened?" Johanne said as she found him first. "They were being rather rude, why don't we go back to your place?" She let a wide grin spread over her face. "Alright, lets have some fun!" Jervis laughed and they walked out of the restaurant.


End file.
